Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.20\times 10^{2})\times (3.00\times 10^{0})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.20\times 3.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 3.6 \times 10^{2\,+\,0}$ $= 3.6 \times 10^{2}$